XD-07
XD-07 is the seventh in the series of thirty of Jasmine's created clones. She was deployed into the past like her twenty-nine "sisters" ten years before the present time, even eventually realized that she could survive if she absorbed other investigators' jewels so she collected them. She absorbed others' for 10 years, but she couldn't find the way to balance between the jewel and energy. Even though the shape of jewel turned back like a genuine one, the energy inside it was too low. Yet, she is still alive. History Journey to Survival Like all of Jasmine's clones, XD-07 was deployed to the past to investigate on Lagendia while it was still thriving. During her stay, she discovers that she has the ability to absorb the jewels of her "sisters", so she began to track down and eliminate them. She continues this for ten years, but soon finds that despite acquiring almost all of the parts of the jewel that kept her sisters alive, the energy she receives is too little. Encounter with XD-26 She meets the XD-26 on the Academic's level 45 specialization. At first, she is the one who told and convinced the Academic that she is not a biological sister of Jasmine and are just "toys" made by her. She told the Academic the story about the strong jewel and how it was used to serve as their "heart" as clones. The Academic still didn't believe her, so she asks her to go to Karacule and let her check what is in her chest -- a heart or a jewel. Due to wanting to know the truth, the Academic follows her command. Upon arrival at Karacule's house, the Academic asks Karacule to check her body. Karacule, being very old, did not notice anything. The Academic asked if does she have a heart or not. Karacule said that there is a jewel settled inside her chest instead of a heart. The Academic then realizes the truth. After visiting Jasmine and telling her that she already knows the truth, the Academic returned to XD-07. This is where XD-07 revealed to the Academic that there is a way to preserve her life. The Academic needs to absorb another empty jewel to expand the size of her jewel. But how could that be, she and the Academic are the only ones left alive. XD-07 then asks the Academic to go to West Ancient Armory and find XD-22's jewel. She offers the help of preparing and putting the jewels on the Academic's chest. Although, on the final trial, XD-07 admits that she needs the items brought by the Academic to stabilize her unstable jewel again. Therefore, she deceived the Academic and started attacking her to take the jewel. Final Struggle After her defeat, she admits that she has been watching the Academic since she got there, and how she saw the Academic live freely unlike her who killed and picked out others hearts and realizes how she was evil. She was envious of how the Academic has friends. She thinks that if she had friends like the Academic's, she might not have been very lonely and could've felt that she belonged in this world. She then said a quiet "Sorry.." to the Academic while falling to the ground. Upon her death, the Academic absorbed her jewel, prolonging the Academic's life. On the Academic's part, after finishing the trial, the Academic seeks for XD-07's protection from the coming dangers and guidance in her journey. Trivia *Based on her weapon of choice, XD-07 may be an Engineer. However if you fight her and you are an Alchemist, she will fight with a kabala and Alchemist skills. Category:Non-Player Characters